


when the lights go out (all around)

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp AU, Clexaweek2019, Day 3, F/F, Motorcycles, Only One Bed, Sexual Tension, Sharing A Tent, Sharing a Bed, Swimming, gay kids being gay, sharing a motorcycle, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: "I bet you wish you could just take me in the water right now," she started, paying full attention to how Lexa was reacting to her words, "No one would know, they are so far away and they can't see anything.""Bold of you to think I don't have any shred of self-control."or the camp au where lexa and clarke share a motorcycle, a tent, a sleeping bag and some precious memories(day 3 : no strings attached)





	when the lights go out (all around)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. It was an experience, trying to finish this within the day. Kudos to my procrastination, but I do hope you enjoy this piece.

In her defense, going on a camping trip with her groups of friends had seemed like an excellent idea. That was until Octavia had invited her boyfriend and Lincoln had in turn invited his gang along. She said gang because they looked like they were part of a gang. Ripper jeans, leather jackets, long wavy hair flowing down their shoulders as they park their motorcycles outside of her house. Especially the one in the middle (that definitely looked like the leader), with her smirk and the intricate braids in her hair. She wasn't wrong calling them a gang, was she?

Octavia had threw herself at her boyfriends arms while the rest of them just stood around awkwardly before Raven finally decided to start the ball rolling. "Alright," she yelled, getting everyone's attention, "you two, stop smooching in front of me," she pointed to Octavia and Lincoln and Octavia threatened to whack her, "I think we need to introduce ourselves first. I'm Raven, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Everyone stared at her and Clarke let out a groan. "Whoops, sorry, got a bit of Tony Stark in me, you see. I'm in Mech, definitely not rich but some might call me a womaniser." She winked at one of the taller girls from Lincolns' gang who simply rolled her eyes.

Clarke went next, "Clarke Griffin, I'm a med student." She noticed the middle girl glanced slightly up at her and Clarke tried to look away as best as she could.

"Octavia Blake, social sciences, and this is my idiot brother, Bellamy. He's a history nerd and guaranteed to bore you to death with his fascinating knowledge of dead white guys." Bellamy scowled and Octavia simply shrugged.

"And I'm Jasper Jordan, at your service. The one and only prankster you'll ever need. This is Monty, my pal and partner-in-crime. He's a tech guy and super smart."

"Not as smart as me and you know it, Green." Raven grinned and Monty simply shrugged.

"Anyways, that guy sulking over there is Murphy," Clarke pointed to the jet-black haired teenager who leaned against a pole, seemingly uninterested in everything. "He's pretty grumpy all the time but he's an overachiever when it comes to Math."

There was a moment of silence before the middle girl stood forward.

"My name is Lexa Woods. I'm from the Marine Corps. This is Anya, she's studying law. Lincoln, whom you probably all recognise, is studying therapy. Echo is majoring in the English Language and Emori is the oldest of all of us so she's working. Let's get going, if we don't leave any time soon, it will be dark before we reach the campsite. We will split up our transport, we are all certified motorcyclists so it will be safe. Each one of you will pair with us. Jasper and company will take the car with all the materials. You all have 10 minutes, we haven't got the entire day."

They quickly scurried off to get everything ready. Clarke pulled Lincoln to aside, away from Lexa's prying eyes. "You didn't tell me she was so intense!"

Lincoln shrugged, "She can have that effect on people. But she's one of the most amazing person I've met so give her a chance."

"Griffin!" Lexa barked, "Move it!"

"Also she's from the Marine's, so don't panic if she's intimidating. It's kind of her thing."

"Griffin! Lincoln!"

"Go get that basket and let's get out before she kills us both."

Clarke nodded and quickly scurried to carry the object Lincoln was pointing at. It was surprisingly heavier than it looked. She wobbled a little and tried to stable herself but Jasper came running out and bumper into her. She stumbled and tripped over herself, falling and dropping the basket. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, but impact never came. She opened her eyes gingerly and saw forest green ones staring back into her. Lexa. She had caught her in one hand and the basket in the other. "Be more careful," she growled and Clarke reached for the basket but Lexa took it with her instead.

"Whatever, hotshot," she grumbled, walking towards the motorcycles. She noticed everyone had paired up, Octavia with Lincoln (well, duh), Raven with Emori (because apparently Anya refused to ride with her), Bellamy with Echo (somehow Bellamy looked like he was going to hyperventilate) and Murphy with Anya (Murphy had just shrugged and got on the motorcycle). And that left her with, no. She gasped in horror as the girl walked up and pushed a helmet into her arms.

Not Lexa Woods.

She tried to swap with Raven but apparently no one cared and they started leaving. "Griffin!" Lexa yelled, "Hurry up!" She was clearly getting impatient.

"Geez, I'm coming," Clarke grumbled. How on earth did she ended up pairing with the hot shot, menacing and threatening Lexa Woods?

"Wrap your arms around me, don't let go." Clarke's hands slowly reached for Lexa's waist but the girl pulled her hands together. "Tighter, I said." Then, her voice became slightly huskier, "I don't plan on going slow today."

Clarke let out a slight gasp and blushed madly, trying to look away but the moment Lexa started rearing the engines, she could not help but bury her head in Lexa's shoulder and close her eyes. Lexa wasn't lying when she said she wasn't going slow. It had been a pretty long ride but they finally reached the campsite. Surprisingly, Clarke and Lexa (or Clexa, as Raven started to dub them) had arrived first considering they were the last to leave. Clarke noticed the smug expression on Lexa's face and she couldn't help but smile at that.

The view of the campsite was beautiful, in her very artistic opinion. They were situated near the administration cabin, where the staff there made sure they didn't burn the place down or something. She could see a crystal blue lake with a dock behind the trees and within the 3 minutes she stood there, she swore she already swore at least 2 squirrels run by.

Clarke collapsed on the grass, spreading her arms out and sighed. The grass was much softer than her bed. e45 minutes on a motorcycle was definitely stressful and terrifying to a certain extent. She lifted her finger and beckoned Lexa to join her. The brunette looked around before relenting, lying down next to her.

"So, you're from the Marine Corps."

"Not yet, but the school I'm going to prepares me for it and I'm in a program that pretty much guarantees me a spot in the Corps."

"Were your parents in the military too or something?"

Lexa stiffened a little and turned on a side to face Clarke.

"They were from the military. But something happened and they disowned me. I was in the system for a long time. Being in the system made me choose to join the Marine Corps."

They both stayed silent for a while, and Clarke did not know how to respond to that. It had never occurred to her that Lexa was a foster kid. After all she seemed so, perfect and rich. And why on earth would her parents disown her? Lexa definitely didn't seem like the kind to deserve that.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lexa said nothing and Clarke feared she might have gone too far.

"Because I'm gay." She whispered and Clarke's heart skipped a beat. Lexa was gay? She wasn't the most surprised because she swore Lexa was definitely flirting with her but she never expected Lexa to let her know after knowing each other for less than 2 hours.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that. Are you, are you homophobic?"

Clarke looked at her confused, then realised she had yet to respond to Lexa's confession. Lexa must have taken it as disgust and disapproval.

"No no no, I'm fine with gay people. I'm actually bi so, not homophobic. You don't have to worry."

They let the soft breeze of the wind fill in the silence between them.

"So how about you? Why med school?"

"My mum's a surgeon, my dad was one too but now he's more in the pharmaceutical business. Says it's easier and much more fun. I wanted to major in Art but my mum wasn't the most accepting. My dad didn't mind, he just wanted me to follow my passion. I really like helping people though, so I guess I chose med school instead."

"So you draw?" Lexa asked, seemingly interested.

"Yeah, sort of, I guess."

Just as she was about to say something else, a motorcycle pulled over and Murphy got off, collapsing onto the grass beside her while Lexa got up to greet Anya.

"So the two of you are together now or..." Murphy trailed off and Clarke blushed, punching him in the arm before getting up to leave. "Hey, it was a genuine question!" He yelled.

The rest of them started arriving one after another, Echo and Bellamy arriving the last because apparently Bellamy was too terrified to let Echo go over 40 km/h. When he finally got off, he was stumbling and nearly puked. Octavia took pity on him and let him rest in a corner while everyone started unloading the car that was parked a short walk away. Clarke watched as Lexa gathered her gang and started ordering them around, specifically instructing them to take the heavier ones if possible. Clarke wondered if Lexa was always this thoughtful, or if she didn't trust them to be able to carry heavy objects anymore.

"Earth to Clarke, stop staring at your girlfriend and help me carry the tents over!" Raven snapped her fingers impatiently and Clarke stared at her annoyed before walking towards the car. She bent over to grab the box when she swore she smelled that familiar perfume she had grown accustomed to the past 45 minutes. "Don't drop them this time," the same husky voice whispered into her ear and Clarke felt a chill run down her spine. She turned around and wanted to warn Lexa about doing that again but when she small the wicked grin on her face, Clarke decided to shut up.

Oh, it was on.

xxx

The first time Lexa laid her eyes on Clarke, she couldn't help but notice her breathtaking beauty. Lexa had dated a lot of girls before and she knew a beautiful girl when she saw one but Clarke was just, Clarkes' was through the roof. She could barely take her eyes off her blonde hair, slightly petite figure and the way she smiled when talking to her friends. When Clarke spoke, Lexa felt as though she was an angel. God, that voice was so soothing yet very sexually appealing. And when Clarke subconsciously flipped her hair when turning over, Lexa could feel a warmth build up at certain places.

Clarke Griffin.

She liked the way her name sounded. It sort of had a unique tone and pronunciation to it. Besides, Clarke and Griffin sounded like a very masculine name, which was surprising to her. She thought Clarke would have a name like Rebecca or Margaret. Clark Kent, Griffin Gluck. It sounded firm and intimidating, yet warm and compassionate. She was definitely looking forward to getting to know her better.

Their first interactions was definitely interesting on Lexa's end. The moment she saw that unruly goggles-wearing boy charge out of the house, she knew something would happen and ran forward instinctively, catching both Clarke and the basket with ease. It was at times like this that she thanked herself for consistently working out and training her arms. What she certainly did not expect however, was for the two of them to be paired up for the ride there. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Clarke. She bet even Emori found her attractive and Emori was one of the straightest people she met. Just thinking about Clarke pushed up against her, leaning her front against her back and having those arms wrapped around her waist was doing things to her. How was she supposed to get through 45 minutes of Clarke's fragrance lingering near her, her face buried in her shoulder and her breasts against her back?

"Wrap your arms around me, don't let go," she had instructed. It was one of the basic things Clarke needed to know. While she was very qualified, riding a motorcycle could still be dangerous and she did not want Clarke to fly off or something. (Usually she rode motorcycles to let the girls hold on tight to her while also showing off some of her moves. And while Anya wasn't too pleased with that idea, that always got her laid.) She could feel Clarke's hands tentatively reach for her waist. Her fingertips were grabbing onto her shirt, which wasn't good enough, so she grabbed Clarke's wrist and pulled them closer, letting Clarke's hands rest on her thighs. She may be wearing jeans but her skin burned where Clarke made contact. Lexa heard the unmistakable gasp from Clarke and grinned, letting her voice turn slightly husky, "I don't plan on going slow today." By now, she knew Clarke was definitely squirming a little so she reared up the engine and took off. Within moments, Clarke's head was buried in her shoulder and her hands were wrapping tightly around her waist but Lexa didn't mind.

In that moment, everything was perfect.

By then, she already knew without a doubt that she would undoubtedly fall for Clarke. She barely knew Clarke but from her interactions, she knew Clarke was friendly, outgoing and always looking out for others. Octavia had mentioned that she 'cared too much for her friends she don't spend enough time on herself that idiot' and Lincoln had echoed those similar views. That probably also explained why Clarke would choose to study medicine. Helping people seemed to be her kind of thing, after all.

By the time they had reached the campsite, the afternoon sun was nearly gone and the weather was definitely much cooler. Not surprisingly, they were the first to reach the site. Lexa never lost a motorcycle match, be it with a pretty girl clinging onto her, be it starting last, be it having to control herself so that she doesn't stop in the middle of the road and ravish the blonde there. When Anya finally reached there second, the duo were already lying on the grass patch side by side.

"So, the two of you were lying there sun gazing or something? I heard staring at the sun is bad for you eyes." Anya joked and Lexa just glared at her. Her conversation with Clarke had stuck to her, it was somewhat informative and also a little personal. She never revealed to strangers (which was practically what Clarke was) information like being from the system and her parents disowning her. And Clarke had definitely told her some personal information too and she didn't know what to do with them. Well, at least Clarke was bisexual and she could only hope Clarke was single because she had never been more turned on in her life.

When goggles boy and his geek friend finally turned up, she gathered her friends and told them to unload the heaviest objects first. She didn't want Clarke trying to do something stupid again and end up hurting herself. (Dammit, she barely knew the girl and she already cared for her!) As she walked by the boot, she saw Clarke picking up a box. "Don't drop them this time," she whispered (ok, maybe she went too far with that) before moving over to take a huge looking box and carrying over to the camp site. She swore she saw Raven ogling at her biceps and laughed to herself.

"Stop showing off," Anya grumbled. pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

"Don't be jealous just because you don't have these guns," she flexed them jokingly and caught sight of Clarke staring at her, nearly dropping her box. Lexa blushed and turned to look at Anya who was smirking away.

"Looks like you've got another admirer her? I bet you would have fucked her on your bike if you could." "Shut up," Lexa grumbled, ignoring her friend and walking back to the car.

xxx

It took them a while but everything was finally unloaded and Emori and Echo were sweet enough to start pitching everyone's tent while Lexa gave everyone else certain tasks. Bellamy and Murphy were to collect wood to set the fire, Monty and Raven were going to fix up a internet connection for them with their apparent 'exquisite, high-end expertise'. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln went to check with the security office with regards to their vehicles while Clarke and Octavia tried to figure out what to eat for dinner. Jasper decided to busy himself with 'making the finest alcohol' even though there was a convenience store nearby.

Everything was going smoothly and peaceful until Jasper yelled "Let's go swimming in the lake!" and tore off his shirt, running towards the lake. Bellamy grinned and dramatically removed his shirt to reveal his abs and Clarke nearly blanched at the sight. Really, he had to stop doing that. The only one who seemed impressed was Echo who grabbed Emori and ran to the lake. The rest started to follow, leaving Lexa and Clarke. Clarke wasn't entirely sure about swimming in the lake even though the cooling water seemed to beckon to her. In a swift motion, Lexa picked her up bridal style and Clarke nearly let out a scream.

"W-What?"

Lexa simply smirked and carried her towards the water. With the help of Octavia, they threw her into the lake with almost no warning. Clarke swam to the surface and started spluttering water while Octavia was bent over laughing.

"Oh god, Clarke, ooh, ah I'm, nice one, Woods!" The two of them high-fived, much to Clarke's annoyance, and Clarke decided to take things one step further. She pushed herself out of the water with the help of her very well abled arms. As she walked towards Lexa, she made a show of removing her shirt and short, revealing her match underwear that was very much soaked. Lexa was definitely gaping at her and Clarke knew there was no turning back when Lexa removed her shirt too.

How the hell did a teenager like her have abs that were way more fantastic than Bellamy Blakes? (And that guy worked out every day for 3 years to achieve that)

By then, Clarke knew she was dripping and it wasn't from the water. Lexa had at some point in time change to board shorts and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. The brunette walked towards her and time seemed to slow down as she got closer. Honestly, it was like living in a lesbian fantasy and Lexa wasn't even in the water yet.

She could hear their friends making stupid noises but she didn't care, not when Lexa was smirking, a low and dangerous "Clarke" escaping from her mouth. "If only you knew how wet I am know," she whispered, before diving off the dock into the lake perfectly. And Clarke, being the stupid useless gay that she was, jumped in after her. Lexa swam to the middle of the lake, lying on her back when Clarke swam up next to her.

"I bet you wish you could just take me in the water right now," she started, paying full attention to how Lexa was reacting to her words, "No one would know, they are so far away and they can't see anything."

"Bold of you to think I don't have any shred of self-control."

 _I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE ANY SELF-CONTROL,_ Clarke nearly screamed but she kept her mouth shut. Well, if Lexa was going to be this way, so be it.

xxx

Clarke Griffin, walking out of the lake, wet, soaked, removing her shirt and shorts. So many details and so little time, Lexa was wondering if she was breathing anymore. She was right, Clarke was a goddess. Her beauty was definitely unrivalled. She knew it was a good idea to change into board shorts instead of having to strip her jeans there and then (well that definitely wasn't a bad idea but it would definitely be uncomfortable for her). She could feel everyone's eyes on her when she removed her shirt, even Bellamy Blake who apparently 'worked out every day for the past 3 years' as she heard Octavia mention. He definitely did something wrong if she managed to look better than him while only having to work out thrice a week for 2 years. Clarke was definitely salivating and Lexa chuckled, jumping into the water, knowing full well that Clarke would follow her.

"Bold of you to think I don't have any shred of self-control" She smirked, yet deep inside, she knew it was only a matter of time if she lost control. Being around Clarke was making her feel way too many things.

Clarke started swimming towards her friends while Anya seemed to be waddling over.

"So, you two are definitely for exhibitionism. Honestly, I've never felt more sexual tension between 2 people. Is this just you know, attraction or do you actually have feelings for her?"

Lexa snorted, "Does it matter?"

"You know it does, Clarke is too good to just be one of your one week stands. Do you even know if she's gay?"

"She's bi. And no, I don't want this to be a one-time or two-time thing. I'm still trying to figure it out but it's not just attraction. At least, for me."

"Well, great, because you should probably make a move as soon as possible. Echo seems very interested in Bellamy but you know her, blondes are her type too." She nudged Lexa who looked over and saw Echo and Clarke laughing together.

"Echo knows better than to steal my girl."

"Just saying."

The two of them lay together, enjoying each other's company while the rest of the group started playing water polo. Raven was yelling at them to "get your asses over here soon before I skin you both alive" and Anya pulled Lexa along with her.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot my tent and sleeping bag."

Lexa let out a groan. Of course this would happen.

"So, I'll take yours and you can go find someone else to share with! Have fun!"

"ANYA."

xxx

Water polo turned out to be a disaster since Lexa seemed to be the only one who actually knew the rules. (How hard was it to understand water polo even?) It had simply become a game of monkey not that Lexa was complaining. She didn't mind so long as Clarke was getting wet. She never actually considered how beautiful Clarke could look with damp hair and wster cascading off her shoulders. They only started getting out when the sun began setting and Clarke decided that they needed to start making dinner or starve. Everyone played a small part in that and the end product was a tantalising Chicken Pesto Pasta which Raven had dubbed the "spinach pasta" even though there wasn't even any spinach.

They settled around a fire that Lexa uad set up, sitting in a circle and passing around the bowls of food and also some small snacks. It was a little awkward at first but they started goimg around telling each other an interesting story. It went on until the last person was done and Clarke got up to collect the dirty utensils.

"I'll help you," Lexa offered when she saw Clarke struggling with all the bowls. Anya and Raven were making slightly kissy noises and Lexa shook her head. Why were they so childish? She was always taught to serve others and help them. She was merely doing her duty and nothing more (It was a lie. She knew there was another reason why she bothered to and that was because she wanted some time alone with Clarke but no one needed to know that).

Clarke was already moving towards the cleaning area when Lexa had collected everyone's utensils. It felt like Clarke didn't want to be near her or something since every step she took, Clarke seemed to be further and further ahead. "Wait up!" she yelled and started running after the blonde. She noticed an abandoned pile of utensils near the washing area but Clarke was nowhere to be seen. Fearing the worst, she ditched her pile of utensils and ran off towards the woods. The sky was getting darker and darker and a million scenarios started running through her mind. She was prepared for this, if Clarke had been attacked, abducted, kidnapped, stabbed, she knew how to react (another lie, she didn't know how to react if Clarke ended up in any of those situations). "Clarke!" She hollered again, trying to find a blonde among the clusters of trees.

"Clark-"

A hand was clasped around her mouth and Lexa nearly struck back when she realised who it was. Clarke Griffin stared at her and removed her hand from Lexa's mouth. Her fingers were running up the side of Lexa's shirt and was slowly backing Lexa into the tree. It took a while but Lexa finally comprehended the situation. When she meant time alone with Clarke, it never occurred to her that this might happen (yet another lie. She had to stop lying to herself).

"Seems like you're the one who doesn't have a shred of self-control." Lexa breathed quietly as she felt Clarke tightened her grip on her waist.

"Who said anything was going to happen?"

"Your hands did," Lexa pointed out, feeling Clarke's fingers slipped under the waist band of her shorts and tug at it.

"Huh, did they?"

Lexa was well-aware of the game they were playing and she nearly gave him when Clarke's fingers ran over the wet patch in her underwear. She let out a strangled moan but Clarke swiftly covered Lexa's mouth with her hand to muffle the sound.

"Looks like someone lost their self control."

Lexa growled into Clarke's hand. Things were starting getting heated as Clarke's fingers moved under her boxers, sliding through Lexa's slick heat.

"F-Fuck, Clarke," Lexa groaned, hips buckling into Clarke's finger, hoping to get more friction. She had been desperately wanting this since she first saw Clarke at the front door. Before anything else could escalate further, Clarke pulled away her finger and Lexa whimpered at the loss of contact. With a satisfied grin on her face, Clarke licked her finger clean and left, leaving Lexa panting and heaving against the tree park, shorts slightly undone.

Goddammit.

xxx

Clarke never felt more hot and bothered in her life. Whatever happened in the woods definitely took Clarke by surprise. She didn't knew she had such courage in her. Perhaps Lexa was making her realise things she never paid much attention to. Like how she was so gay so damn attracted to girls and their softness. Oh, Lexa was definitely a softie, definitely a gay puddle in front of a beautiful girl. The problem (was it a problem if she loved it?) was that Lexa was so damn smooth and never failed to impress Clarke.

When she returned to the washing area, Raven and Anya had taken over and seemed to have a very one-sided conversation. Raven was exclaiming about certain things, her arms in wide, dramatic motions while Anya simply ignore her. Typical.

"Hey Clarkie! Where did you go?" Raven yelled at her to come over.

"Uh, nowhere?"

"You were gone for a long time, we played 17 rounds of 'Never Have I Ever'. Did you know Anya here has a pet dog? I definitely pegged her as a cat person."

Clarke shrugged and turned to leave when she felt someone pulled her back.

"So did you finger my best friend in the forest or what?" Anya spoke, tone serious with a hint of playfulness

"W-What?"

"Given she's not back yet, it could only mean one thing. Lexa would never be that stupid to walk around in the forest for so long without coming back to get help. Also, your finger definitely looks licked."

"My finger never went anywhere inside her."

"Ah, but it was near her, wasn't it?" Clarke blushed and turned away. "And there she comes. She looked really flustered, don't you think?"

Clarke turned around to see Lexa running over to the tents and her cheeks were definitely red.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in now, have fun tonight."

"Nothing's gonna happen tonight!" Clarke protested but Anya merely winked and waved.

Clarke shook her head and left the job to Raven, who was nearly finishing up by then. She unzipped her tent and noticed Octavia picking her things up and just sighed.

"Go, guess I'll just be alone in this humongous tent. How fun," She said sarcastically. Octavia pressed a kiss to her forehead and left while Clarke decided to settle in. She turned her mobile on and was pleasantly surprised to see that they had internet connection. "Bless Raven", she muttered. Honestly, she had no idea if she would have survived 5 days out here in the wild with no internet and a lot of Lexa. She let herself wonder around Instagram, commenting on stupid posts before deciding it was probably time for her to go back to bed. If she didn't stop now, she probably never will until the next morning. The tent was quiet for a while until she heard knocking (who the hell knocks on a tent) sounds from outside.

"Clarke?" The voice spoke.

Clarke quickly shot up. She wasn't really asleep, not yet. But whatever she had been thinking... and that person was just standing right outside her tent. Was something going to happen?

Clarke poked her head out and saw Lexa standing outside, hands wrapped around herself and shivering slightly in the cold. "Lexa, what's wrong?"

"Is Octavia in there?" Lexa pointed and Clarke shook her head. Octavia had pretty much migrated to Lincoln's tent, leaving Clarke alone even though they had originally planned to share a tent. ("Oh, Clarke, his tent is so big and he wants me there!" Octavia had exclaimed and Clarke relented.)

Lexa sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Anya forgot to bring her tent and sleeping bag and mine's too small for us to share so she kicked me out."

"Wow, that's kinda rude."

"She said I should just find another person to share the tent with since I was much smaller in size."

"So you chose my tent instead? Knowing that Octavia might be inside?"

Lexa smirked as she stepped into the tent. "I knew Octavia wasn't there, I watched as she scurried over to Lincoln's tent. And let's say, I don't just plan on sharing a tent tonight. Especially after what happened just now."

Clarke gulped as she felt Lexa's hands run across her thigh. Lexa came closer and Clarke could feel her breath on her cheeks. Before she could process what was happening, Lexa pressed their lips together, moving her lips hungrily against Clarke's frozen ones. When Clarke stiffened, Lexa immediately pulled away, mumbling apologies and moving away to the corner and curling into a ball. The atmosphere was suddenly thick with tension and Clarke did not know how to respond to that. Lexa kissed her. Lexa kissed her.

Lexa freaking Woods kissed her.

She could hear Lexa whimpering quietly in the corner and her heart ached for her. Clarke got out of her sleeping back and gently moved towards Lexa, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered after a while, "If you don't want this, you have to tell me. You kind of made the first move, but I don't want to push you into anything you don't want."

Clarke pressed her face into the small of Lexa's back. "I do, I want this, Lexa, I didn't mean to freeze, it just caught me by surprise."

Lexa turned around and they were suddenly so close, face to face, noses touching, breaths heavy, eyes flickering to each other lips.

"Kiss me again, Lexa," Clarke whispered and Lexa surged forward, capturing Clarke's lips with her own. Clarke lay against her back as she Lexa broke the kiss to climb on top of her, straddling her waist and leaning in for another heated kiss. Lexa brought her lips close to Clarke's ears and whispered something, causing Clarke to let out a soft moan.

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight, cause I don't plan to go slow tonight."

xxx

Lexa woke up to camera flashes and the incessant mumbling around them. She opened her eyes and nearly scream when she saw Anya and Raven outside, taking pictures of her. Why on earth would Anya take pictures of her? She looked towards her left then realised in surprise, Clarke was lying face down next to her, head on her chest and the both of them were clearly naked. How they managed to fit into a single sleeping bag, Lexa didn't know but she had never felt more warm in her life.

"Looks like someone had fun last night," Anya grinned and Lexa threw a shoe at her face.

"Get out and keep that noise down. She's still sleeping."

"Guess something wore her out, huh?" Raven added and Lexa threw her other shoe at them as they both scurried away.

Everything was finally peaceful and Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, Clarke lying on her peacefully, her blonde hair splayed everywhere and their legs tangled together. "Clarke," she nudged her softly and felt as Clarke started to rise.

"5 more minutes," she groaned and Lexa smiled. Even when she was sleepy (and somewhat grumpy), Clarke was still the most beautiful human alive.

"Tell that to your friends outside," Lexa joked and Clarke immediately shot up.

"I'm kidding," she gently pushed Clarke back down, "I chased them out." Lexa unzipped the sleeping bag and got up, putting on her clothes that had been thrown in a corner.

"Jeez, this tent smells like sex, last night wasn't just a dream right?"

Lexa chuckled, throwing Clarke's shirt at her, "It must have been a pretty good dream if it felt real to me, huh?"

"I can't lie, I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you. I mean, you were rude to me but the motorcycle ride was definitely the turning point." Lexa smiled, reaching over to grab Clarke's cheeks and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "Me too," she responded. Clarke started deepening the kiss but Lexa pulled away apologetically.

"I would love to keep doing this, but your friends are already very impatient. I can practically feel Anya staring at me."

Clarke let out a laugh that brought a smile to Lexa's face as they walked out of the tent hand in hand, not surprisingly greeted by the entire group. Raven and Octavia looked like desperate puppies as they followed them everywhere. Anya and Echo seemed slightly amused by the entire situation. Bellamy clearly looked jealous while Emori and Murphy were sitting together a distance away. Jasper was nowhere to be seen and Monty was just enjoying a drink outside his tent. Lexa simply rolled her eyes as Raven and Octavia tried to bombard her with questions and walked off to help herself with breakfast while Clarke followed behind her tightly. Even when she was eating, Lexa could notice Raven's intense gaze on her and decided to just give them a short answer.

"Alright, yes, Clarke and I did share a sleeping bag and tent because someone thought it was a good idea to forget to bring hers, then kick me out of my own tent. And yes, we did sleep together. Now, I'm giving you 1 minutes to ask any questions. After that, I'm not entertaining anymore of your ridiculous questions. Your time starts now."

"So did Clarke finger you in the forest?" Raven wriggled her eyebrows and Clarke immediately blushed.

"No she did not, next question."

"Who made the first move?"

"Me, obviously, what were you expecting, Echo," Lexa replied monotonously and Clarke giggled behind her.

"How was it?"

"Not bad." Clarke punched her in the arm but Lexa just grinned at her, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"10 seconds, last question."

Jasper's arm shot up immediately.

"So you're gay?"

Everyone groaned simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, you can find me on tumblr @absolutemperor. i appreciate any and all comments!


End file.
